Lucia & Jokatgulm by Tyrant Hamster
by rafaell
Summary: M for Mature. If you played DMC2, you'll know who the boss demon is. Capcom owns this stuff, we just use the characters with their permission. Lucia. Tentacle female demon, YURI, Written by Tyrant Hamster.


**Written by Tyrant Hamster, idea of pairing came from Laryna6**

* * *

As the portcullis ground furiously down towards the earth with an air of cold denial, the protector gripped the amulet tight in her fist, and let her inner-self awake. An explosion of beatific light rippled out from the charging body of the red-haired female, and in an instant an evolved creature emerged from the cocoon of light like a bullet. Though it did not fly, the feathered form tore up the space between itself and the falling iron gate with outrageous velocity, scathing through the air and gravity that grasped at her; tried to humble her advance, but there was no contest. 

The heavy wide spikes of the portcullis struck the stone path it guarded with the vengeance of that same gravity defied, sealing the way. Rolling to her feet, the protector had to force herself to come to a stop, having ducked and rolled beneath the teeth of the iron guardian a moment before they closed on her. She swung her head around wildly, her senses in uproar.

The young protector had never used this amulet before, had never felt the feverous rush of the QuickHeart which saturated her senses until now. Each time she changed, it was a potent rush that only her warrior's resolve allowed her to suppress and focus on her opponents. But this new experienced had her temporarily off-balance, as she experimentally moved her limbs and swung her head. The whole world felt so alive, so on edge, as if it were all poised to fall past her in any direction she should choose in an instant. When she moved it was like her normally solid surroundings were built on a waterfall, crashing past her so easily, even standing still she could feel the current pulling at her, movement so easy it was an act of will to deny.

Clenching her fists tightly, Lucia forced herself to calm down and relinquish the energy, reverting to her normal form as she untriggered. With the form went the elation, the feeling that the whole world was her playground and the joyful compulsion to run and bound and climb the walls for the sensation of unlimited freedom. Letting out a quiet humph under her breath, Lucia glanced down at the amulet, before putting it away in favour of her AerialHeart. As much as she enjoyed the near-high, finding it nearly addicting, she wasn't here to have fun and she would be better off with an amulet she was more familiar with, lest she was disorientated in combat. Clutching her Cutlaseer blades instinctively, she glanced over the options before her, giving brief regard to a garage door before walking to and entering a much more promising large wooden curved-topped door, her senses on edge for any potential enemies or threats. As she passed through, she gave a miniscule sigh and let her mind wander for only a moment to earlier days, when she could call these streets home, truly her home, when she didn't have to battle to pass through each street or ally, and didn't have to open each door blades in hand.

The thought did not last, is merely flickered and reinforced her resolve, and she stepped through the door fully, letting it close behind her. As the wooden portal shut, the protector felt her hair prickle as she looked down, finding she was standing in shallow water; apparently this place had flooded. But that wasn't what bothered her, what did was a deep-rooted instinct that Matier had told her comes naturally to people of their descend. And right now that sense was tingling, and only a split-second she knew why, as she heard the telltale moan, turning to see the door behind her infested with sliding, silently screaming ghostly faces; a seal that bound her here for the time being.

Such seals were a common tool employed in traps, puzzle locks and by powerful demons to better snare victims, and something told Lucia there were no traps nor puzzles to solve here. As she backed away from the door, blades drawn and raised, she turned again to face her surroundings, and only took a couple of steps before her captor was revealed to her. From the centre-back of the area, a bubbling arose in the water, and the protector stood firm as it grew louder and stronger, until finally from the aquatic depths a creature emerged in an eruption of murky water. It took only an instant for Lucia to identify the creature, with scaly long neck protruding from green-blue body, the visage before her was quickly joined by four thick, writhing tentacles. "Jokatgulm..." she whispered to herself, knowing now for certain the name of the creature before her. In her studies of the demons that plagued their land, Matier had seen to it that Lucia was well-versed in her foes. She had read of Jokatgulm, a powerful demonic sea creature, somewhere between serpentine and octopi, she knew it's tentacles were deadly appendages that could crush a man with one sound strike, and she knew of its potent poison, said to be made to disorientate the creature's opponents, though it sapped their strength the true power was inhibiting the mind and senses.

As Lucia sized up the living creature she had read of, her muscles tensed a fraction further for a moment; she knew this would not be a simple extermination, while Jokatgulm was far from the greatest threat plaguing the island, it was a dangerous creature none the less. She looked over the thick, powerful tentacles that framed it as it stared her down, perhaps weighing up it's opponent too, she knew she would have to be very careful, for the limbs were evidently as agile and dexterous as they were large and powerful. Returning her eyes to those of her enemy, she recalled that she had read it was a more intelligent demon, not civilised of course, but cunning, and with particular ways and habits, it was a high enough creature to posses a personality, bestial as it was. Lucia's brow creased slightly in confusion and perhaps frustration as she more accurately recalled that, while Matier had like with any other demon been encouraging and adamant that she were familiar with the creature, she had seemed ever so slightly unusually sure that Lucia should not study beyond its abilities into its history, known actions and tendencies and so forth, even though such research could prove useful in combat; predicting attacks based on understanding of your opponents behavioural patterns was a basic principle of combating demons.

Lucia had wondered and, as was her open and naive way, asked what it was that Matier did not want her to learn, but the wizened woman was dismissive and simply told her that she had more important things to learn. Lucia's curiosity did not linger long and out of respect she did not pursue the creature's more intimate information, curiosity being something she had little interest in, her focus being of the highest priority. None the less, as she prepared to face off against the demon now, she couldn't help but wish she knew something more of it, that advantage of second-guessing one she often made good use of, and would certainly have benefited from here. Then with a piercing cry, Jokatgulm called the preliminary sizing-up to an end and attacked.

Lucia rushed forwards and leapt up as a thick tentacle brutally swept the ground beneath her, smashing the shallow water aside only for the cleared space to refill a moment later. The protector came down on the other side of the sturdy limb and slashed into it with her blades, lashing a few good cuts into it before planting her foot on the wounded region and kicking off and away before Jokatgulm could retaliate. She landed by another tentacle and began lashing out at it, spilling the creature's odorous blood as she watched the appendage in case it overcame her offence and tried to retaliate. She was making excellent progress and the tentacle seemed to be making no move to counter her, in fact it was curling up almost defensively. Suddenly a shadow loomed over the protector, and she looked up to see that the creature's leftmost tentacle had snaked around the withdrawn one she was attacking and was now bearing down to sweep her away. With lightning reflexes she did the only thing she had time to, reaching into her clothing and drawing out a handful of darts, swinging her arm in a wide arc and embedding the needle points into the closing limb. Though every one struck home and drew blood, the diminutive projectiles did little to deter the mighty swing of the arm and it crashed into her midsection, knocking the wind from her as it pushed her through the air right round into the back wall it was rooted next to, crushing her body against the hard, smooth stone, and brick, cracking it. Lucia gasped and bit down the throbbing pain in her torso as the fat limb held her pressed against the wall, trapping her with it's wet mass as it slithered against her in a manner she would have found quite personally invasive if she wasn't so busy fighting for her life. The huge weight and strength of it overwhelmed her and she was unable to free herself as she was, so, digging deep, she devil triggered and in a blast of ivory light freed herself, kicking off of the wall and spreading her wings, thankful for the flight granted by the amulet she chose before the fight as she flapped and drew out of reach of a grasping swipe by the next nearest tentacle.

Now airborne, she was free to rain vengeance on her opponent, out of its reach, and with an eloquent midair spin, she threw a wave of razor feathers out which zeroed in on the head and neck of the creature, embedding in it and causing it to wail in anguish. The protector didn't hesitate and continued to unleash her attacks, trying to finish off Jokatgulm or at least weaken it as much as possible before she ran out of energy. The demon thrashed in agony, it's tentacles barely able to prevent any of the razor feathers reaching its more vulnerable and vital neck and head, then in desperation, it closed all four of its limbs around itself and put up a bubble of energy. Lucia's feathers impacted against the barrier uselessly, and though she waited for it to drop, it was no use, and she dropped to the ground, reverting as her superhuman energies depleted themselves, unable to sustain her trigger. As she kneeled in the water panting, her clothes wet from the contact with Jokatgulm's tentacles, the barrier dropped and the serpent demon began to unwrap itself, preparing to continue the fight.

Thinking quickly, the protector switched to the customised Klyamoor blades she had found at the train station recently, devising a new strategy involving the longer-bladed weapons. As Jokatgulm's head emerged and it beheld her with a murderous glare, she rushed forwards, reengaging the creature. The tentacles came for her, and she evaded, rolling under one and cutting it as it passed over her before springing up and jumping the next, repeating the trick. Using the long blades she danced around the thrashing feelers, attacking with the full range of her weapons so that she could draw away from retaliation as quickly as possible. This tactic served her well as though she was strong, Jokatgulm was stronger, rendering a head-on confrontation unfavourable. However, while its tentacles were fast and agile, she was more so, so she fought a mobile battle, wearing the creature down with her superior speed. This enraged the beast no end, but try as it might it couldn't catch her. However, this made something of a stalemate, as while she was able to deal with the tentacles like this, she wasn't able to capitalise and reach the beast's head to do some real damage. Back-flipping over a swinging limb and cutting two parallel grooves in it as she did, the protector realised she would have to be even faster to reach the source of her problem and finish the job. Quickly she leapt back from the monster and with a deft act of hands, changed her AerialHeart for the newly acquired QuickHeart, hoping the boost in speed would let her get at her opponent's most vulnerable spots. Jumping forwards again, Lucia drew two daggers and threw them right at the eyes of Jokatgulm, forcing it to move its head and lose its focus on her for a moment.

That was all she needed, and in that instant of distraction, she leapt up onto the now unguided limb closing on her, triggering midair, and in a flash rushed down the tentacle to its owner, Jokatgulm seeing nothing but a while blur tearing up its appendage. In a heartbeat she was upon it, her blades tearing into the less well armoured flesh of its neck, ripping bloody arcs through the demon's body. Jokatgulm gave a horrific scream surely suffering unimaginable pain, and Lucia was sure she had it defeated, her mind solely focused on slashing as much as possible, unable to form anything more complex in her mind as it was flooded by the still unfamiliar rush of the amulet she was using. Then, without warning to the hasty protector, her vision tinted purple and she felt herself inhale an alien taste, also noticing a strange sensation on her skin as she paused to determine what had happened. Suddenly her head swam and she stumbled, fighting to maintain her balance and failing, dropping to one knee as she dizzily looked up at the blur that was supposed to be her opponent, and seeing it was surrounded by a purple aura. Suddenly she realised, the poison, she'd overlooked the poison!

The protector tried to stand, but it was a futile and mistaken effort, as the potent disorientation drug seeped through her system, it combined with and augmented the high of the QuickHeart that she was unused to, and Lucia felt her senses fall apart as she half-fell, half-leapt off of Jokatgulm, crashing roughly to the wet floor in front of the wounded serpent. As she lay there, her devil trigger expired and she reverted to her normal form, but the damage was done, in her vulnerable state the poison had been vastly more effective than usual, leaving the hapless woman drugged and quite simply, tripping out of her mind. She giggled as the water tickled her nose, and was horrified at herself for doing it, but was unable to muster any sort of resolve behind the emotion. Groggily rolling onto her back she laid prone and managed to raise her head a fraction, her vision settling to show Jokatgulm looking at her, panting and clearly badly wounded, but still alive. With some sort of primal noise she couldn't identify in her current state, the demon seemed to give its own kind's version of a "Right...", and turned its attention to the helpless foe before her. It front two tentacles snaked out and bore down on her, and Lucia was scared, but she couldn't panic, she couldn't do anything but lie there and watch, feeling all of her mind had been diluted and washed into a childish, inconsequential blur. She felt herself picked up, one thick limb wrapping round her midsection and trapping her arms against her sides as the other held her legs.

She expected it to end there, but first Jokatgulm drew her closer, bringing her bound form up to it so its head was only a few meters from her. The other two tentacles closed in on her, even though there wasn't much left of her to trap, but it seemed the demon was determined to exact revenge as fully and totally as possible. She felt the cold, wet, thick masses make contact with her, and waited in some far-gone place in her mind beyond the ability to care to be crushed alive. But the pressure and the pain never came.

After a few moments, Lucia realised she was still alive, and the fate she was waiting for didn't seem to be coming at this time. She opened her eyes to see, and now she paid what attention she had, feel Jokatgulm rearranging her in its hold. After another moment had passed, she found herself hanging by her arms, wrapped firmly in one tentacle, as another bound her legs. The position wasn't exactly comfortable, but her strong form could handle her own awkwardly placed weight and the poison's effects washed away what little discomfort there was. Watching the demon beast holding her with lost, confused and helpless eyes, she saw it reach one of its remaining tentacles to her midsection again. Lucia waited, having no idea what to expect, and she felt the thinner end of the tentacle slip around her back precisely, the part against her spine thickening as it slid on round to her stomach then up to her chest. Lucia gasped then despite her drugged state as through all the confusion and disorientation, she unmistakably felt the end foot or so of the tentacle rub over her breasts through her clothing. Her mouth hung open from sheer surprise, but it unintentionally let a soft moan escape her as the scaly texture of the limb pressed against her, rubbing her ample mounds and soft nipples through her clothing, the stimulation running free through her system as the poison incapacitated her resistances. Lucia knew very little of sex, only in so much as there were men and women and each had special, private places and they were different, and sometimes a man and a woman shared these places as an expression of a certain kind of love, which could make children for humans. That was the full extent of her knowledge of the subject, so as her tender, virgin breasts were caressed by the strong, scaly appendage, it was no wonder her drugged system flooded with pleasure and arousal. She felt her nipples harden and without any conscious thought leaned what little she could against the stimulation, her pulse and breath quickening as she moaned louder, the feeling, was indescribable, it was both a need and a sate, and she didn't know how to feed the former or cope with the latter, so overwhelming were they both, and they were only growing stronger. As if sensing this, the last of Jokatgulm's free tentacles approached her body like a snake, poised, tip pointed at her body. It hung in the air as if it had eyes to appreciate her for itself, and then with absolute sureness it moved forwards and lowered, pressing itself firmly yet not painfully so against the redhead's groin. A violent shudder went through the trapped female's body, as the feelings which overran her body and mind, already seeming to focus into that same spot were rushed and driven together in an intense fire that burnt all other thought from her mind, taking her breath away as the limb began to move, forcefully stroking against her most private area through the clothes she wore in a deeply invasive and violating, yet so incredibly pleasuring way. She didn't ask for this, she didn't want it, and yet, it was as if this touch pierced her very soul and infected her with the desire for more, no matter how much she told herself otherwise, she craved the inferno of sensation that was being built up inside her as she was rubbed chest and crotch, thrashing and groaning in her living bonds as the tentacles molested her, forcing unwanted yet undeniably ecstatic pleasure to wash through her, like a normally placid ocean in the clutches of a merciless storm, waves of bliss battering her poor deluded senses.

Jokatgulm continued to toy with her, and what fractional reasoning Lucia still possessed realised she shouldn't be so surprised that she was being, well, almost raped, the truth was she couldn't bring herself to try and stop this even if it wasn't futile, the needs provoked in her were too desperate to deny. But she realised it was foolish to be overly surprised by this behaviour from the creature. Demons posses all the worst traits imaginable between them, they reflect the worst of humanity, they murder, steal, plunder, deceive and torment. She shouldn't be so shocked to find rapists number among the hordes of the Underworld, that Jokatgulm clearly derived some perverse pleasure itself from forcing her to enjoy this made perfect sense, after all, if human beings could be this way, why not demons? It didn't make for much consolation knowing that she was at the mercy of a sick and perverse demonic rapist that enjoyed making its victims moan and squirm for it and feel pleasure whether they want it or not, but at least it lessened her considerable confusion. Her mind was forcibly drawn back to reality, as though it was so easy for it to wonder under the enhanced influence of the poison, the pleasure in her body was too great a magnet for it to last. She realised that there was a certain, definite wetness around her crotch, not like the moisture from Jokatgulm's tentacles, no, this was different, it felt, internal. Again Jokatgulm seemed to sense this, and Lucia idly wandered how many countless beings, male, female, human and otherwise this monster had toyed with before killing them in its past as it began to reposition her again. She felt the tentacles rubbing her sensitive spots move to constrict her, leaving a burning after-touch on her chest and between her legs long after the contact was broken. The two limbs moved oddly, and after a short while Lucia realised they were in their own unusual way ripping away her clothing as she felt the cold touch of one scaly member against her suddenly bare back, the cold, wet, sliding and slithering touch making her shiver, so sudden, and though she knew not the meaning of the word, she felt it, so erotic. She was helpless as her clothing was surgically shredded away, revealing her smooth skin, her flat stomach, firm back, in time her full, round and greatly aroused breasts, and her long, slender yet strong arms.

Finally the four tentacles laid her back from her vertical position into a horizontal one as they shifted again, keeping her bound as Jokatgulm made room to deal with her legs. Lucia squirmed in feeble protest, knowing that this was wrong, but her efforts did nothing to deter the best as it made ribbons of her valued attire, purposefully exposing her from the feet up, until only her most sacred space remained covered. It seemed to take a sickeningly delightful grace and time over revealing her virgin lips to the world, finally leaving her utterly bare, her hair hanging down and loose behind and below her head as it even saw fit to reduce that to it's natural state. She hung there, a mass of writhing thick tentacles consuming her lower half as one bound her arms together. Jokatgulm's limbs moved up her, sliding over her body possessively, taking nothing, only touching it as if to say you are mine.

They passed over her chest, making her heart flutter as her cleavage and nipples were stimulated by the sliding, scaled feelers, and then, only one remaining at her legs to bind them, they moved to her arms. The demon did something in her drugged, aroused state she could not fathom, and when it was done the same tentacle that bound her arms together now held them separately and apart, the length of it in a sort of incomplete lazy eight, isolating each limb and using it's great girth to hold them apart, the tip resting on top not too far from her head. The limbs travelled back down her, smothering her with erotic, invasive touches as she felt a nagging dampness inside her folds, not knowing what it was but aware of it all the same. They returned to her legs, and after another complex, slithering manoeuvre, those too were held apart by a single tentacle, the end of which waited for some unknown purpose above the binding. The remaining pair slithered around her body, one coming to rest over her chest, the weight pressing down slightly on her mounds and somehow exciting her even more, the thick, heavy feeler triggering something deep and mysterious, and powerful within the virgin protector. The last one snaked around her abdomen, and held her firm, tip hanging out beneath her like some mock-tail. Apparently bound and prepared to Jokatgulm's satisfaction, the demon serpent brought her close and savoured her with its eyes in detail, much as a predator beholds a piece of meat, but somehow vastly more twisted.

Lucia could make out the injuries she had inflicted on it, which were clearly hampering its performance, and she made one last hopeful effort to escape, but it was pointless, she was far worse off and in condition and position than it. Tilting her up a little, Jokatgulm slithered the limb holding her arms forwards, spreading them wider apart as the tip extended forwards towards its mouth. It took in the fat tip and some of the length, and let out an unusual, breathy noise. When it withdrew it, Lucia could see the first couple of feet or so of the thing was giving off a visible violet aura of the creature's poison. The tentacle retracted, withdrawing around her arms to let them a little closer again, and the tip once again poised above her head. Returning her to a sort of imaginary table before her, Jokatgulm laid her horizontally, and then began.

All at once, the tentacle around her chest began to slide back and forth, creating a slick, wet rubbery/scaly friction against her nipples and rounded flesh, eliciting a strangled moan from the protector as her muscles tensed. Jokatgulm was relentless and deaf to her cries though, or at least to granting them mercy, as the next tentacle went to work, crudely stroking her firm ass cheeks before probing around and slipping inside her. Lucia gasped and prepared to scream, but the pain never came, the rapidly widening tip only entered her a scant few inches and stayed there, uncomfortable but not truly painful, just doing something to her which kept her absolutely on edge, making her absolutely sensitive and receptive and unable to relax. Next, the tentacle over her head lowered itself, and the one in her behind jabbed in another inch, making Lucia yell out in surprise, and mixed pain and unusual pleasure. The limb over her face used this opportunity to force itself into her mouth, Lucia trying instinctively to bite down for fear of gagging, bit finding her teeth did nothing to wound the tough skin. Also, to her minor relief, it didn't go so far as to choke her, and she was able to inhale. When she did, her head positively swam, and the pleasure in her body seemed to double, making her whimper breathlessly. She gasped another breath of air and it happened again, cumulative with the previous experience, rendering her mind inoperable as she took in large quantities of the toxin with each breath, making her more susceptible to the stimulation she was getting many times over as it diluted her senses into one single mass of feeling, so the pleasure had no barriers to surpass, it just flowed through her.

This kind of intake wasn't at all healthy, and would kill a human sooner or later, probably sooner, and even Lucia later. But for now the effect was to render her in an almost hypnotically receptive state, which Jokatgulm did to make her feel its actions all the more, wanting to squeeze every ounce of bliss out of her for its own sick entertainment. It didn't care what happened after that, it intended to kill her itself anyway once she was done, but here and now, the thrill of abusing a living creature and forcing itself on her was as addicting to it as the drug it fed to its victim was to her. Having prepared her fully, only one last step remained, to truly and ultimately take her. The limb holding her leg slithered, and the tip moved forwards, prodding her entrance. Even in her utterly sedated state, lost in the pleasure and lust, Lucia felt the tip of the behemoth intruder touch her where she had never been truly touched before. Her soul cried out no, but nothing that could listen could act, and with cold, ruthless calmness and slow inevitability, her virginity was taken.

Lucia's eyes went as wide as anatomically possible, the feelings, utterly defied description, to try and truly express them was like trying to catch a supernova in a bottle. Every part of her was being stimulated, her arms, her legs, her stomach, her chest, her behind, she was being force-fed a drug many times more potent than Viagra, and so lost in it all was she that she was sucking and slurping on the tip in her mouth. But all this monumental pleasure was but a background to the feeling of being totally, utterly and without exception, filled up completely. It was inside her, filling her absolutely, literally going in until it could go no further without splitting her apart, touching every part of her at once. And it didn't just touch, but it moved, and the friction, the sensation, as it writhed, like a living thing, it was a living thing, stuffing her so no space existed as it twisted, pressed, thrashed. She did not know why this felt good and not bad, but all she knew was, on top of everything else being done to her, something in her, there, wanted this contact, was made to be touched, was built so something might enter it, and this part of her was getting everything it could ever hope for, she was occupied to her absolute limit, being penetrated by something so obscenely long, and thick, many times the size of her entire body, only a fraction of it existing within her, there was nothing sure of total and pure fulfilment, of whatever desire it was that claimed her now. She loved it, she would never have wanted this, in her right mind, but under the influence, her free will bowed to feelings, forced on her by another, but ones that were none the less her own, and against such unbelievable ability in something she didn't know to even exist, she was helpless, she needed, craved and desired it until she could take no more, and wouldn't have ended this for the world right now, she just couldn't, the feelings were quite simply too intense, no matter how it was happening it felt so, damn, good.

Lucia never stood a chance, and she didn't know how long it took, or what it was herself, but when it came, it took her with it, as her first ever climax swept over her like a tidal wave of lava, washing and burning all at once, so that there was no shape or form or concept, only a constant, like a colour, all-pervasive, the constant of unrestrained, maddening bliss. Jokatgulm did not let up, and before her first one had even concluded, the protector experienced her second orgasm of life, and at the highest level of pleasure her mind could register, she passed out, quite simply pushed beyond her limits.  
Jokatgulm toyed with her a little while longer, but when it became obvious that she had given all she would, it gave one last final motion with each of its limbs, its whole body shuddering with perverse satisfaction and twisted glee. Savouring the moment an instant, the monster held the victim in its limbs for a moment and regarded it, reflecting on the experience. She had been exceptional, truly a delightful toy, it would remember her fondly. Done with its thoughts, the creature's tentacles lifted her up and surrounded her, preparing to crush her into a bloody pulp. As it raised her up, though, a red blur caught its attention, and it looked at it only to see a winged demon swoop at its tentacles, a fearsome blade in its hand.

Before Jokatgulm's occupied tentacles could react, the devil threw his blade out in a wide arc, severing one of the tentacles clean off, the limb breaking up into an inky mist. Without even delaying an instant the winged assailant caught the blade as it came back to him and repeated a mirror of the move, severing another tentacle. Jokatgulm screamed in rage and agony, it could re-grow the lost appendages, but that still didn't stop it hurting like Hell, or enraging the beast no end. Dropping the girl, the remaining two limbs rushed forwards to destroy this winged attacker, but it evaded and flew higher, extending his hands out and pointing his palms at the wounded and half-disarmed monster. A storm of magical firepower erupted from the devil and scathed into the neck and head of the serpent, riddling it with wounds. Jokatgulm tried to do something, anything, but it could not reach the attacker nor properly defend it with only two limbs, and it needed all four to summon the barrier. With a ear-piercing scream the demon cried out to the dark sky as its life escaped it, its body breaking apart into a thin could of that inky mist as the energy that bound it together in this world was destroyed.

Dropping to the ground, Dante left his devil trigger, and paying no heed to the defeated demon, he knelt before the beaten and naked Lucia. His eyes seemed impassive, as he scanned her body, assessing her injuries, the veteran hunter having seen far too much in his life to be phased by the attractive female before him when more important things, like her safety and survival, were at hand. "Lets patch you up" he said quietly as he slipped off his red coat and wrapped her in it, picking her up in his arms and carrying her to a nearby garage. After tending to her wounds and giving her a green orb and a holy star for the poison, he made a brief search of the garage, and found some clothes he figured must be in with the biker crowd or something. It wasn't exactly what he pictured her choosing to wear, but it looked a good fit, the blue jeans, high boots, tan top and coat and fingerless riding gloves would keep her warm and decent and that was what mattered. Leaving her wrapped up in his coat, he set the clothes in a pile besides her and left a note on top, then took the only bike in the garage, and glancing back at her once, made sure she would be safe until she awoke, then rode off to continue his mission. The note on the pile of Diesel-make clothing read "Dealt with the fish for you, these aren't your style but they should fit - Dante. PS: We can't always protect everything or everyone we care about, look after yourself".


End file.
